


Felicidades

by Relikvie



Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relikvie/pseuds/Relikvie
Summary: Tal vez estar separados era lo mejor para ambos... Si, tal vez. [Au. Humanizado]
Kudos: 2





	Felicidades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouNigt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouNigt/gifts).



> Dedicado a BouNigt, porque fue gracias a sus increíbles historias que quise entrar a este extraño fandom.
> 
> Posiblemente tendrá mucho OoC, y muchas faltas de ortografía porque escribo fatal y estoy tratando de mejorar mi vocabulario para no repetir siempre las mismas palabras, así que pido perdón por eso.
> 
> [ Nota innecesaria: Tenía pensado publicar como primera historia un WilexBugs que tengo en borrador, pero terminé esto primero xD]

Era extraño.

Era realmente extraño.

Era tan extraño el poder tenerle delante sin la necesidad de empezar a decirle cuanta palabra coqueta existiese o, incluso, invadir su espacio personal como lo había hecho ya incontables veces antes.

A él, a la persona que amó de una manera que es incluso indescriptible para sí mismo, a la persona con la que vivió un sin fin de experiencias tanto buenas como malas, a esa misma persona con la que quería estar no solo un par de años más juntos, sino hasta que ambos se encontraran diciendo sus últimas palabras, tomados de la mano y habiendo vivido una loca pero feliz vida.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, no solo era extraño, era increíble que incluso llegaba al punto de ser satisfactorio, y pensar eso le hizo soltar una risilla.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Dientón? –El enojo era notable en su voz.

–No me llegó ninguna invitación, viejo, así que decidí invitarme yo mismo –sonrió enseñando sus dientes–, pero no te... –calló de golpe al ser interrumpido por el joven de tez morena.

–No estabas invitado. Es más, sigues sin estarlo. No te quiero aquí.

–Pero no te preocupes –continuó–, solo hablaré contigo y me iré, Daff. Confía en mí.

Daffy alzó una ceja y una mueca se fue formando en aquel rostro que seguía tan atractivo como la última vez que lo había observado.

–¿Alguien te ha visto entrar aquí? –Si, tenía que admitirlo; esa pregunta se sintió como un golpe bajo, pero no dejó de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila.

–Sylvester. Solo él.

Los ojos de Daffy empezaron a dirigirse de un lado a otro. Su rostro mostraba una gran confusión, e incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba nervioso, como si lo estuviera considerando, como si tratara de confiar en su palabra. Y él solo se dedicó a observarlo, observarlo y sonreír aún más al darle una vista completa a su cuerpo, y ver lo bien que lucía con ese traje.

Por su mente pasaron varios halagos, y quizá uno que otro subido de tono, pero antes de que su boca fuera más rápida que su cerebro, Daffy habló:

–Tienes media hora.

–Ese traje te hace ver increíblemente ca...

–Bien, solo diez minutos. No pierdas tu tiempo diciendo cosas que ya sé, Bunny.

Una carcajada salió de sí al escucharlo y se dirigió a un sillón donde tomó asiento.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo que usted diga, Su Majestad –Su risa no se detuvo ahí, así que llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a su boca tratando de disminuir el ruido.

Pasado un minuto, controló su risa y suspiró.

–¿Y bien? –dijo un Daffy ya fastidiado–. Te quedan ocho minu...

–¿Puedo verlo?–Señaló la mano de Daffy, aquella en donde destacaba un anillo plateado.

Duck se mostró dudoso, pero luego de unos segundos, caminó hasta quedar delante suyo mientras le acercaba su mano.

Mano que no dudó en tomar y que acarició un poco con sus dedos antes de ver directamente el anillo. Era un anillo simple, sin ninguna frase en él, sin ninguna forma extraña, solo una simple banda plateada en su dedo anular.

–Nunca te imaginé en esta situación, viejo –alzó su mirada para ver a Daffy, quien tenía una clara expresión de consternación, pero al verse en su punto de mira, cambió rápidamente su consternación a neutralidad –. Porky me dijo que fuiste tú quien se lo propuso... ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

Sostuvo su mirada y esperó una respuesta cursi que tuviera un _"Amor"_ o un _"Lo quiero a mi lado"_ en ella, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaría eso viniendo de su ex pareja.

Era estúpido, más no imposible.

–No lo sé.

–¿Qué? –¿No lo sabía?–. ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes?

–Mira, Bugs, es..., es difícil de explicar. Yo...

–¿Lo amas, verdad?

–Sí –se apresuró en decir.

–¿Entonces por qué es difícil de explicar?

Lo escuchó soltar una que otra palabra sin sentido, para, posteriormente cerrar los ojos por unos cuantos segundos y mirarlo con una mueca de total enojo.

–¡No tengo que explicarte nada, dientón! –replicó–. Pensé en eso por mucho tiempo. Un día se lo propuse y él me dijo que sí. Eso es todo –vio como pasaba una mano por su cabello–. Si todas tus preguntas están relacionadas a eso, ya te voy diciendo que es un buen momento para que te vayas de aquí.

–Relájate, viejo. Solo era una pregunta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos antes de que se decidiera por dedicarle una sonrisa natural a Daffy, obteniendo como resultado un rubor en sus mejillas y que este apartara la mirada.

Quería preguntarle algo.

No.

Afirmarle algo.

Sí, eso.

El problema era que sabía de antemano que aquello podría enojar a Daffy, y ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto desde que lo vio entrar en la habitación. Además, si le sumaba que se había colado en su boda para charlar una última vez y quedar en paz, tanto con Daffy como con él mismo, esa afirmación no haría más que echarle leña al fuego.

Pero...

Él era Bugs Bunny.

Y sí, puede que se hubiera rendido. Puede que hubiese dejado ir a Daffy porque pensaba que las cosas irían mejor si dejaban de hacerse daño estando en esa relación.

Y así pasó; se dedicó todo ese tiempo a olvidar a Daffy de una manera sana. Salía con amigos, se dedicaba más a su trabajo, intentaba encontrar nuevas aficiones y trató varias veces de iniciar una nueva vida amorosa. De poco a poco fue superando al joven de tez morena, y era reconfortante el poder recordarlo con cariño y no con amargura y tristeza como hacía a los inicios de su rompimiento. Incluso fue inevitable su sonrisa al escuchar por boca de Porky que Daffy había empezado a salir con alguien.

Todo era perfecto hasta que se enteró de la boda.

No se sentía triste, ni enojado, ni nada parecido.

El sentimiento que surgió de su interior fue pura y completa decepción.

Decepción por saber que un cualquiera logró llegar más lejos de lo que él nunca pudo estando tantos años al lado de Daffy.

Decepción por suponer que Daffy le había enseñado ese lado tierno y sensible que tenía, a su futuro esposo, más que a él.

Sintió náuseas.

Se sintió mal consigo mismo.

Se sintió idiota.

Y sabía que no quería ser el único en sentirse como un idiota, así como sabía que no tenía el derecho de reclamarle nada a Daffy.

Pero...

Él era Bugs Bunny.

E iba a hacer lo que le venga en gana.

Así que se levantó del sillón y se acercó rápidamente al moreno.

Daffy, por inercia, retrocedió hasta chocar con una mesa alta de madera.

–No tienes que reaccionar así, Duck. Ya te dije que solo voy a hablar contigo.

–Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no buscas solo hablar conmigo –Daffy era la mezcla perfecta de nervios y enojo–. Eres despreciable.

Soltó una carcajada, y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que Duck perdiera la poca paciencia que tenía.

–¿De qué mierda te ríes ahora?

–Llevamos esto demasiado lejos, ¿eh, viejo?

–¿De qué estás...?

–Fue solo una pelea estúpida, y mira dónde terminó... En menos de una hora estarás por casarte con alguien que no soy yo.

Esa última frase sorprendió tanto a Daffy que lo vio tambalearse, pero en segundos se recompuso.

–No fue una estúpida pelea y ya, Bugs. Te estabas pasando de la raya con toda esa mierda que estabas diciendo.

–¡¿Y es que acaso lo que decía no era verdad?! –se reprendió mentalmente por alzar la voz–, ¿eh, Daff? ¿Todo lo que dije fue mentira?... ¿Estaba pidiendo demasiado?... Porque puedo asegurarte que no era así, pero tú eres tan idiota que me culpaste a mí ¡Porque todo siempre es culpa mía! Y decidiste irte y jamás volver.

Bien, las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, no quería que ambos terminaran en una pelea y con todos sabiendo que estaba aquí, por lo que decidió tranquilizarse, respirar hondo e interrumpir lo que sea que Daffy haya querido decir.

–De acuerdo... Perdón por eso, Daff, no quería que esto acabara así, pero si puedo ser sincero contigo, mi mente está hecha un caos en este instante.

Al notar que Daffy agachaba la cabeza y soltaba un fuerte suspiro, entendió que le estaba dando la razón y que no iba a decir nada más acerca de su rompimiento.

–Haré una última cosa y me iré. Lo prometo.

Ante esas palabras, el joven frente a él lo miró y esperó pacientemente.

Se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus rostros quedarán separados por pocos centímetros y posicionó sus manos en esas mejillas morenas, sin apartar su vista de Daffy en ningún momento. Con ambas manos en el rostro de quien solía ser su pareja, procedió a cortar la distancia haciendo ademán de querer besar sus labios; y al ver que Daffy no se resistía o apartaba, sino que incluso acercaba su rostro lentamente; no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír y dirigir sus labios a la frente del moreno.

Se apartó por un momento y juntó su frente con la de Daffy.

Duró unos buenos segundos en esa posición, con ambas frentes juntas, con sus manos aún en el rostro de Daffy y con los ojos cerrados sin querer ver la expresión que el moreno tendría ahora, pero con la intención de querer pasarle, en ese simple roce, cada uno de los pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos que tenía por él.

Una risa se le escapó por pensar semejante tontería y se preparó para decir sus últimas palabras antes de irse del lugar y, posiblemente, de la vida de Daffy Duck.

– _Felicidades_ , Daff.

Se fue alejando mientras abría los ojos lentamente con el obvio intento de querer salir por la misma puerta por la que entró, pero en cuanto una de sus manos tocó la manija, sintió que Daffy tomaba su brazo libre con una delicadeza impropia de él.

–Bugs...

–¿Daffy, estás...?

Aquella pregunta fue hecha por nada más y nada menos que por Sylvestre, quien acababa de abrir la puerta y asomarse por esta, haciendo que él soltara la manija y apartará con rapidez su brazo del agarre de Daffy.

–Bugs, hola..., no pensé que estarías aquí todavía.

Sylvestre le sonrió y se mantuvo estático con medio cuerpo dentro de la habitación. Él, por su parte, le devolvió la sonrisa que parecía más una extraña mueca y caminó directo a la puerta. Asintió en forma de despedida a Sylvestre y al voltear hacia Daffy, lo vio con el brazo aún extendido como si siguiera sosteniendo el suyo, y con el ceño fruncido.

La mirada que Daffy le dirigía se le hizo imposible de descifrar, por lo que, en vez de esperar a que terminara lo que quería decirle antes de la llegaba de Sylvestre, prefirió ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa, para, posteriormente, despedirse con un vago movimiento de cabeza y abandonar la habitación.

Caminó a paso rápido por el gran lugar tratando de no ser visto por alguien conocido, y en cuanto llegó a la calle, entró a su auto y condujo hacia su casa.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, y un familiar vacío empezaba a formarse en su pecho.

Tal vez lo extrañaba en ocasiones.

Tal vez despertaba en su cama con la esperanza de verlo dormir a su lado.

Tal vez prefería ser él quien lo estuviera esperando con un precioso traje y la promesa de estar siempre juntos.

Tal vez no lo había superado por completo.

Pero...

Tal vez estar separados era lo mejor para ambos.

Si, _tal vez._

Se estacionó y salió del auto. Entró a su casa y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación, en donde se tumbó boca arriba en la cama...

Y se permitió sentirse miserable por primera vez.

**Author's Note:**

> La pareja de Daffy queda en decisión de ustedes, ya que por mí puede incluso estar con el Pato Donald y no habría ningún problema jajaja, pero quise descartar rápidamente a Sylvestre y a Porky porque no me gusta emparejarlos con Daffy.
> 
> Soy nueva en el fandom, así que trataré de mejorar sus personalidades en futuros fics.


End file.
